New Beginnings
by Dracos-PetProject
Summary: A new potential comes and has a sertain past, sertain powers, and gets involved with eeveryones favorite vampire(s). R for safety


A BtVS/OC fanfic.

Rated R for mature subject matter, harsh language, and nudity in later chapters.

Summary: A new potential comes into 'Slayer Central' with special powers, special history, and a special relationship with our favorite vampire(s). No spoilers as of yet, and maybe some Angel character in later chapters.

'Another day's work at the new Sunnydale high' Buffy Summers thought as she got up from her desk. Just two weeks ago, the school opened and Principal Wood offered her a position as a school counselor. A couple students a day came in, most just wanting to be able to skip a test or a class, others were sent to her from teachers and the principal for fighting or bad behavior. Today was no different.

On her way home, Buffy received a text message on her cell phone from Willow, it read. 'Come home straight away. New potential showed up, and you won't believe the shit that's flying around here.' After Buffy heard that, she jogged home.

As soon as she opened the door yelling could be heard from inside the house, it looked as though all the potentials were fighting against one girl with black hair and a long dress on, the new potential. "HOLD IT!" Everyone stopped fighting and get off the new potential. "All of you, outside, training. NOW!" Buffy grabbed the girl with the dress and told her to stay.

Once it was only her and the new potential in the living room, Buffy turned on her, "Who are you? Why were you all fighting?" The girl looked Buffy up and down, her black orbs she called eyes moving slowly.

"You're the slayer? From all the stories, I would've thought you'd be bigger." She stood up from where Buffy had tossed her, "I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Anderson. They were just fighting because I told them that my family is all vampires, and I was raised by them, and that I could beat them all without even gaining a bruise. Did you know that Kennedy girl, if you could call her that, is a little... well... butch, for her status as a slayer-in-training."

"You're a half breed, is that it?" Buffy asked, a little pissed that she had challenged her potentials, and was stronger then them all.

"Not at all... my father were turned after I was born and my mother after I was 3. it has been this was for ages in my family. Not that someone of you level of thinking would recognize the beauty and accomplishment of that." Tiffany looked up at Buffy before reaching down, picking up a cloak and a folder, which turned out to be her own, as well as a suitcase. She gave the folder to Buffy, "I suggest you give this to someone who can read it to you, I'll find my own place to sleep... away from everyone else..." With that, Tiffany walked off towards the kitchen, and out of Buffy's sight.

Walking down the stairwell Tiffany had found behind a door in the kitchen, Tiffany found out that it was a basement, "This'll do fine." Thinking she was alone, Tiffany started to put up a cot she had gotten form the wicca, Willow. While setting about making the cot, Tiffany felt a presence behind her... one of a vampire.

"Who're you? Aren't you supposed to sleep upstairs with the rest of them teeny bobbers?" An English voice asked from behind her, Tiffany turned around and came face to face with a man with white blonde hair, but it was not from old age, no. His hair had to have been bleached, as his face was one of beauty and chiseled cheek bones. His eyes, young and free. The only give away that he was a vampire, was her years of training, and the faint smell of pigs blood on his breath.

"I suppose I could go upstairs for another spout of violence, but I don't think the slayer appreciate having to have even less number of people to fight the first. Anyways, I don't think killing even more would look good on my family till I've had a child and retired from slaying." Tiffany reached out a hand towards the man, "I'm Tiffany Anderson, and you are?"

He chuckled, "I'm Spike. So you're the one who was making all the racquet while I was trying to sleep." Spike thought for a moment... "Anderson. You know that's the name of a very famous and highly regarded vampire clan... keeps the line going forever. That your family?"

"That'd be us." Tiffany smiled. "Sorry about waking you up Mr. Spike..." with a slight growl from Spike, Tiffany corrected herself, "Sorry, Spike. So... Spike, I hope you don't mind me staying down here... it sort of reminds me of home a bit, much darker and cleaner. Your doing I suppose?"

"Nah, it's okay, I like a spot of company beside the slayer once in a while."

"Thanks. Now, I hope you don't mind my asking, but as it's become sunset in... seven minutes and the store I was eyeing earlier is open all hours, would you like to accompany a poor defenseless girl to do some shopping? I'm afraid all my clothing is a bit outdated and I need something for this century."

Spike scoffed, "I hardly think your poor and defenseless if you beat off all the potentials by yourself, but sure, I'll come with ya. I need to get outta here for once. And maybe after we can go out for stiff drinks, my treat... wait, how old are you?"

Tiffany blush a bit, "Fifteen"

"Oh, then soda pop for you and stiff drink for me."

Tiffany smiled and nodded, putting on her black cloak, and heading upstairs, Spike following her.

I know that it's a crappy beginning, but review and tell me what I should fix up, tell me what's good, what's bad. Please, no flamers and constructive criticism only please. Review and I promise a new chapter soon. I swear I have a whole plot twist I'm working up to.

Next time:

i/ "Please... no... Roger... help, someone." She mumbled in her sleep, unknown to her that her sleep talking would make her most vulnerable to everyone who heard it, including... i/ 


End file.
